


Heartburn

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Pure First Love [1]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Kirill goes to confront Yusef and assert the fact that he's not a woman, but it goes astray.





	Heartburn

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least four new ideas involving Yusef and I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Here comes a whole new series full fluff- prepare yourselves.

“I'm not a woman!” are the first words out of Kirill's mouth when he sees Yusef. Yusef tilts his head, staring at Kirill's pink, frustrated face in confusion. Then, like a shock, it clicks!

 

“Olivia!” He cries, rising from the small bed to meet Kirill at the bars of his cell. “You came to see me! Darling, your hair is so short- it suits you.” Yusef smiles brightly and Kirill valiantly tries to keep his scowl firmly etched on his face but Yusef is making this  _ really _ difficult, being all handsome and suave-

 

And wrong!

 

“I'm not your Darling!” Kirill says, a little louder than necessary. He flushes and ducks his head as the guard at the end of the hall fixes him with a stern frown. Yusef blinks. “I mean- I'm not anyone's darling I- I'm a man. Completely and 100% a man. I was undercover last night.”

 

And Kirill actually feels kind of guilty?? He shouldn't! He was working! He didn't actively lie- okay, he did. But for work! And why does it matter right now anyways?! He has zero connections to Yusef, why does it matter what the other man thinks?! His head is a mess.

 

“You mean you're not a woman?” Yusef confirms, brow wrinkled in confusion.

 

“Right. I'm very much a guy.” Kirill confirms, cheeks still pink. Yusef laughs softly, and now Kirill is the one confused.

 

“I see. That explains so much, actually! Your voice, your mannerisms- the fact that I've fallen for you! It all makes sense now.” Yusef looks even happier than before, cheeks taking on a bit of color as well and Kirill shakes his head quickly.

 

“Stop, stop, stop! Why does that make you so happy?? I'm a guy! With-” his face flushes darker, “the male anatomy-” Yusef laughs again, his hand coming up to cup Kirill's cheek.

 

“Because I've never fallen for a woman before. A man, yes, but.” He pauses, expression drifting somewhere far away, “Like I told you, women have never come to me because of me, but my wealth and status- my name. There was a club I would sneak into when I was younger. I would disguise myself, pretend for a minute I wasn't this important man, and I would let myself live.”

 

He seems to come back to himself as he stares into Kirill's eyes, smile widening.

 

“Women have never wanted more than what I can offer, but men have always offered me more than I could want. I was confused, shocked, when you spoke such heartfelt words to me. You told me to be who I am, who I was meant to be.” His other hand comes up, framing Kirill's face, and Kirill's heart is swooping. This guy is dangerous to his heart!

 

“I've fallen in love with you, the person who has set my heart free.” he presses his forehead to the cell bars, eyes shining and cheeks ruddy with color. “Would you tell me your name..?”

 

Kirill's breath catches. He's getting swept along with this guy's flow! His hands come up, intending to pull Yusef's hands away, but he stops and instead presses his cheek further into the warm palm. What could it hurt..?

 

“Kirill.” He breathes. “I- my name is Kirill.” Yusef's eyes seem to sparkle as he strokes over Kirill's cheek.

 

“ _ Kirill.” _ His low voice is like a gentle caress. “It's a beautiful name.”

 

“Constable Vrubel, your time is up.” The guard calls. Kirill swallows and forces himself to step back. Yusef lets his hands fall away, smile souring just a bit.

 

“It seems our time is up. You'll visit again, won't you?” his voice is soft, lonely. Kirill's heart is fluttering, his stomach doing somersaults- he should say no. He should leave, go back to work and forget this young master. But he finds himself nodding anyways, face burning as Yusef smiles sweetly. His hand comes out to grasp Kirill's, bringing it to his lips to leave a soft kiss against the pale knuckles.

 

“Until then.” He whispers, lips feather soft on Kirill's skin and Kirill's legs feel weak. He hopes its not noticeable as he walks out of the precinct, head in a fog. He drops heavily to the stone stairs outside the glass front door and takes a minute to internally combust.

 

What is this fluttering?! This warmth?! Is it heartburn?!

 

\---

 

Valery laughs at him when he tells him, the ass. 

 

He tells Kirill he's fallen in love.

 

Kirill has obviously never been in love before if it feels like  _ this _ .


End file.
